Happy Accidents 2 - An Amourshipping Sequel (Part 6)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping sequel! In this Chapter, Shauna meets up with one of our old friends from Sinnoh. Together they plan a way to enter the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase without having to endure a ghastly wait. But something seems weird...isn't Dawn looking for someone? Can Shauna enter the Showcase and meet up with Ash again? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**In Shauna's POV**

I stood impatiently in line as a mixture of contestants and observers were queuing up to enter the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase Stadium. Contestants were separated into a "fast" line, but the forty metres or so behind that line was mayhem. I was pushed and pulled like a rag doll against my will for the majority of my experience, but something interesting _did _happen during all the pandemonium.

I accidentally bumped into a blue-haired girl as I moved to the line labelled _contestants_.  
"Sorry," I mumbled. The girl turned to me and flashed a smile, allowing me enough time to analyse her face. I recognised her immediately.

"Um…excuse me?" I asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She turned back to face me, not bothered that I'd interrupted her again.  
"Yeah?" she responded. Her tone was unmistakable.  
"This might sound weird, but is your name Danielle?" I pondered.

She laughed, "No, it's actually Dawn. Dawn Berlitz." I politely shook her hand and gave her a bright smile.  
"I'm Shauna. Are you competing in the Showcase?"  
"Sort of…" Dawn shrugged. I raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

She spotted my look and continued, "I'm also kinda…looking for someone."  
_Aren't we all? _I thought wistfully to myself, not thankful for the unpleasant reminder of Ash.

"Oh, yeah? Who is it? Maybe I know them."  
"I doubt it. He doesn't usually hang around in one spot for long anymore. Although, if I know him like I _think_ I do, he's probably eating somewhere right about now…"  
_So, this person's a guy…_I noted. I processed this information, but decided not to press further. I checked Dawn out while I had a moment; she had deep, blue hair that ran down way past her shoulders and had slipped a white beanie on, too. She wore a black vest over a white button tee, and her pink miniskirt fitted in with her attire seamlessly.  
She was average height, possibly ranging on the taller side of the spectrum. Her shape was thin overall, with the only difference being her bust, which was a little…perkier than expected. I assumed she was wearing a push-up bra, but she'd probably never tell.

After registering her full look into my mind, I peeked over her shoulder at the line. It was enormous, and I knew we'd be here for a while.  
"Well, this doesn't look like we're going anywhere fast…" I pointed out aloud to Dawn. She looked ahead and sighed, "Damn. We'll be here _hours_…"  
"I know. We probably should've come earli…"  
"Wait!" Dawn interrupted. I stopped abruptly, not expecting the sudden exclamation.

"What?" I shrugged. Dawn gave me a cheeky grin and jumped out of the queue, gesturing for me to follow.

I frowned, "But we'll lose our spot!" Dawn shrugged and walked towards the entrance of the Stadium. I looked to the front of the line again and decided it wouldn't be much more of a wait if we had to get back in line again, anyway.

I ducked under the red velvet rope and caught up to Dawn, who was strutting along confidently.

"What's the plan?" I asked, curious as to whether or not Dawn actually _had _a plan. She pointed to two beefy guys in matching black uniforms with the label _Security _printed on their pockets. "See those guys?" she responded.

I nodded, actually finding it hard _not _to see them. They were huge!

"Yeah. So?"  
"They're brainless _men_. And we…" She paused to make a graceful motion to the both of us. "…are intelligent, attractive women. We can get past a pair of moronic goofballs like these two, no problem!"

I managed a sarcastic laugh as I spotted out of the corner of my eye another few thousand people lining up for the Showcase.

"So, we're gonna _flirt _our way in? Does that work with _everyone_?" I asked. Dawn's eyes went foggy and her confident smile reduced to a small smirk.

"Not everyone…" she whispered. I thought I noticed a familiar tone in her voice; regret. Or sorrow. Or pain, I don't know. They all sounded the same to me.

Dawn saw my troubled expression and shook it off, "No need to worry! We'll just get past these guys and get some coffee. I _really _need some coffee right now."

I agreed, mostly through instinct. I'd never really felt an obsessive desire for coffee before, but I wouldn't have minded a good cup of steaming-hot caffeine during a chilly day like this.

We arrived just in front of the contestant's entrance, making our way to the guards. Dawn led me to behind a tight corner, where we begun to plan our entrance.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked.

Dawn gave me a condescending look, as if I was an innocent little kid trying to fit in with a group of adults.

"This can't seriously be the first time you've flirted with someone?" she replied.

I rolled my eyes, remembering back to a few months ago. I just hoped I hadn't gotten rusty since then.

"Well, no. Obviously, I have before, but…"

"But not with older guys, right?"

I shook my head, "Not really, no."

Dawn put her hand on her hip and stared into blank space, her eyes wandering. "Okay," she said, "You know that feeling you get when a cute guy comes up to you and tries to be all, like, mysterious? And it kinda makes you feel like laughing at him?" I nodded.

"Don't do that. You don't want to come across as that _cutie-pie _that everyone thinks of as their little sister. You want to be desirable. You want to be available, but not available. You want to be flirty, without having to do too much. Know what I mean?" I nodded again, starting to get a decent picture of what Dawn was trying to explain.  
"So, we act like sluts?" I responded.  
Dawn scoffed and shook her head, laughing quietly. "Acting flirty and acting like a slut are two _very _different things. Slut is the completely _opposite _direction we want to go in. Remember, we're competing tomorrow. We need to keep a good image in public."  
I raised an eyebrow. Dawn sounded very professional, as if she'd rehearsed that exact speech before.

"You sound very sure of yourself when you talk about public image. Have you…done this before?" I asked, trying to rack my brains for all the previous Kalos Queens throughout history, just in case I'd accidentally snubbed an ex-Kalos Queen or something.

Dawn smirked, "I wasn't Kalos Queen, if that's what you're asking. I'm a Top Coordinator, in Sinnoh. You probably don't know what a Top Coordinator is, though…"  
I shrugged in response, not knowing what a Top Coordinator was. I only kept tabs on the happenings of Kalos, and I never really had the time to learn about the other regions, and snippets of information about each, but not much after that.

"Alright, I think we should go now," Dawn said, breaking the silence. I followed her from behind the corner and strode next to her as we approached the security guards.

"Do what I tell you, and we should get in easy…" Dawn whispered.

"No pun intended?" I whispered back.

"What pun?" she asked. I smiled and waved it off as Dawn unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, exposing as much of her bust as innocently as possible, whilst still trying to remain...decent.

We came to a halt in front of the two massive behemoths and instinctively I held my right foot on its toes and spun a bunch of strands of hair around my finger. Dawn flashed the guards a pearly-white smile. I let Dawn speak first.

"Hey, guys! I heard there's a big event going on here. What's that all about?" she pouted, throwing on a deliberate baby voice. It was cute, but enticing at the same time.

The guard on the left didn't move a muscle, although he had so many, I might not have noticed. The one on the right, however, returned Dawn's smile with one of his own and responded, "There's a Pokémon Showcase happening in there, and I heard the Pokémon Champion and Kalos Queen will _both _be there! This is the line for anyone who wants to compete, just as long as they're female, of course."  
The first guard chuckled deeply, "This isn't the _Valentine's Day Sweetheart Showcase_, after all!" The two guards laughed heartily, allowing Dawn a chance to whisper to me, "Do what I do, 'kay?"

I nodded discretely, watching Dawn's every move. I waited for her signal.

Dawn looked back at the line the guard had pointed out and whined loudly, "But we'll be lined up _ages_! Surely there's something you guys can do…I'm sorry, I don't know your names."  
_Smooth, _I thought. The guard on the left introduced himself, "I'm Andrew. This baldy over here's Stan."  
"_Baldy_? I'm not bald, I told you! The stupid hairdresser coughed when she was cutting my hair and shaved a massive line down the middle! I'd be the laughingstock of the event staff if I came to work today like that!"  
"You already are…" Andrew muttered. Dawn giggled obnoxiously, which I mimicked quickly. She stepped behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. I suddenly compared myself to a trophy being displayed by a pretentious owner.

"Well, this one's name is Shauna. And I'm Dawn! We're visiting from Sinnoh and we're thinking of entering this little Showcase thingy. But we can only hang around outside until curfew, because that's when our fraternity leader told us to be back at the hotel…"

_Fraternity leader? What is she…?_ Dawn gave me a nod, asking for my acknowledgment. I got the hint straightaway.

"Yeah, Stacey's always so, like, uptight!" I slurred, suddenly finding myself throwing a stereotypical high school teenage girl. I surprised myself with it, but didn't falter.

"Seriously! It's like she doesn't think we know she hooks up with loads of guys when us and our sisters are out…" Dawn added. I gave her an impressed look, which got me a wink in return.

Stan and Andrew were now conversing between themselves, gesturing between the two of us. _Could they be any more obvious? _I asked myself.

Dawn clicked her fingers quickly, grabbing my attention. I leaned over to her and she whispered, "Time to show off our _assets_…" She yawned and deliberately knocked her beanie off of her head, onto the ground behind us.

"Whoops!" Dawn exclaimed, giving the guards another million-dollar smile. "Jeez, I'm so clumsy! I'll just pick it up…" Dawn dipped, bending over right in front of Andrew, giving him a perfect view of whatever was underneath her skirt.

I took a second to reminisce about when _I _used to do that, but I never had the audacity to do it with a skirt on. _Must be a Sinnoh thing, _I noted.

I decided not to leave poor Stan out in the rain, because Andrew seemed pretty preoccupied with…Dawn.

I bent down next to Dawn and giggled, "I'll help, Dawny!" We fumbled with the beanie for a second or twenty, swaying our so-called _assets _side to side, for good measure.

My back was starting to get sore, so I whispered over to Dawn, "How much longer?"

"Not yet…" she responded. I waited patiently, trying to disperse the thought of pain from my mind.

"Okay, now." I sighed and straightened up, spinning on the spot and beaming at Stan. Dawn did the same.

"See anything you like, hun?" I asked seductively. I took a mental double-take, not actually realising I'd said anything. It seemed like I'd said it…on instinct. But it felt so familiar…

Andrew and Stan stood there like buffoons, stuttering nervously. I was pretty sure I hadn't lost my touch just yet. Dawn decided now would be as good a time as any to try.

"So, um…do you think you could let us _come_…in?" Dawn purred.

I picked up on her wordplay and added, "We don't want to have to get back into that _long_, _thick _line…"

Andrew looked at Stan and nodded. They marked our hands with a stamp of a Braixen, the current Kalos Queen, Serena's lead Pokémon. I was pretty sure I could feel their gazes firmly planted on our butts as we strutted towards the Showcase registration desk.

Once we were safely I pushed Dawn jokingly and mocked, "Oh, dear! I hope our _frat leader_,_ Stacey_ doesn't spot us out after curfew! She might give us a spanking again!"

Dawn laughed, "Yeah, but Stacey's probably too preoccupied with our frat sisters…or a few guys…to even notice we're gone!"

We snickered all the way to the registration desk, where we both filled out a quick _personal information _form. My pass was labelled _Entrant 124_, but Dawn's was labelled _VIP_. We accepted our laminated passes, so we wouldn't have to endure that awful line tomorrow.

"You know, I like you, Shauna," Dawn announced. "You're not like some of these other girls I've seen here. You're actually cool, without being, like, a diva."

I took the compliment to heart, appreciating the fact that I could make such a resounding impression within the confines of half-an-hour.

"You're pretty awesome yourself, Dawn. I guess I'm friends with a Top Coordinator now," I replied, beaming.

Dawn returned the smile and walked next to me as we made our way to a portable barista stand, desperate for coffee. I ordered an iced mocha with an extra chocolate shot. Dawn seemed amused by my order.  
"Interesting choice," she commented.

I sipped my drink and shrugged, "Mum always made me one of these after I had…" I stopped abruptly, on the verge of tears. I always avoided thinking about my dream, whenever I could. But, for some reason, it had just crept into plain sight. I wiped an emerging glint from my eye quickly, but a fraction of a second too late.

"Are you okay, Shauna?" Dawn asked, concerned. I nodded without talking. She put an arm around me and gave me a small hug, whispering, "Its okay, its okay…I've been there, Shauna. Trust me, sweetie." I sniffled, thankful for Dawn's unexpected support. A sudden memo triggered in my mind as I looked at Dawn's smiling face.

"Hey, Dawn?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You said you were looking for someone. A guy. What was his name?"  
"Its okay, I doubt you'd know him. He kinda…moves around a lot nowadays."

"I know, you told me that already. But I'm pretty knowledgeable about most people around Kalos. I used to frequent the Showcase scene, anyway."  
Dawn looked away, obviously reluctant to say this mystery man's name. Whoever this guy is, he must've had a lasting effect on her.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked tenderly. I smiled cutely, nodding.

Dawn sighed, "His name…i-it's…"

"Yes?"  
"His name is…"  
"His name is _what_?" I demanded impatiently, growing tired of this game.

"…Ash. Ash Ketchum."


End file.
